Cillian
} |name = Cillian |image = Cillian.jpg |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Elf |affiliation = Dalish Inquisition |title = |class = Mage |specialization = Arcane Warrior |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition (multiplayer) }} Cillian 'is a player-controlled protagonist in ''Dragon Age: Inquisition's ''multiplayer. Background Like Neria, Cillian was born to the Ralaferian Clan. In his youth, he lived apart from his people in order to resurrect a lost art, that of the Arcane Warrior. Originally driven by the need to seek glory for his people, Cillian's years of meditation and solitude gave him wisdom and respect for all life. When The Breach opened, he knew his duty was to stand against it, fighting to save all he knows and loves. Abilities *'Ability Tree: Mentalism **Active: ***Spirit Blade You create a blade of solid magic to make melee attacks against nearby enemies, bypassing their Guard and Barriers. Spirit Damage: 400% Weapon Damage Bonus Damage vs. Barrier: 200% Bonus Damage vs. Guard: 400% Eldritch Detonator Ability: Use on Incapacitated foes for a Combo ****Upgrade: Defending Blade You deflect incoming projectiles with Spirit Blade, sending a shockwave of energy back at the attacker. ***Mind Blast You send enemies staggering with an explosion of willpower that drives them back and makes them less likely to target you again. Area of Effect: 5 Meters Cooldown Time: 8 Seconds Cost: 20 Mana Eldritch Detonator Ability: Use on Incapacitated foes for a Combo ****Upgrade: Fortifying Blast Each enemy you strike with Mind Blast increases your protective barrier as you turn their pain into your power. Barrier: 10% A barrier provides an additional health bar that must be destroyed before the target will take any damage. Barrier is vulnerable to dispel effects. ***Dispel You remove hostile magic and status effects from allies while stripping beneficial effects from enemies. Size: 5 Meters Cooldown Time: 8 Seconds Cost: 35 Mana Eldritch Detonator Ability: Use on Incapacitated foes for a Combo ****Upgrade: Transmute Magic Dispelling magic and status effects increases your own spells' damage and Barrier generation for a brief duration. Barrier: 50% Damage Bonus: 25% Duration: 10 Seconds ***Flashfire You ignite an enemy with searing pain and send them fleeing in panic. Fire Damage: 300% Weapon Damage Fear Duration: 8 Seconds Cooldown Time: 20 Seconds Cost: 65 Mana ****Upgrade: Blistering Pain Flashfire burns brighter and hotter, intensifying the panic that your enemy suffers. Fear Duration Bonus: 8 Seconds **Passive: ***Combat Clarity The chaos of combat frightens some, but for you, it's a comfortable rhythm. Your mana regenerates faster when you're near hostile enemies. Distance: 5 meters Mana Generation Rate Bonus: 50% Constitution on Unlock: +3 ***Force of Will Your armor increases. Armor Bonus: 20% Constitution on Unlock: +3 ***Fade Shield You draw back the energy released by your enemies in your attacks against them. Any successful attack strengthens your barrier. The more damage you do, the more powerful your barrier grows. Barrier: 30% of Damage Dealt Magic on Unlock: +3 A barrier provides an additional health bar that must be destroyed before the target will take any damage. Barrier is vulnerable to dispel effects. ***Guardian Spirit A protective barrier springs into place around you automatically when you are badly injured. Barrier: 100% Cooldown Time: 60 Seconds Constitution on Unlock: +3 A barrier provides an additional health bar that must be destroyed before the target will take any damage. Barrier is vulnerable to dispel effects. ***Psychic Backlash Enemies that hit you with a melee attack have a chance to be stunned for a short time. Stun Change: 5% Stun Duration: 2 Seconds Constitution on Unlock +3 ***Gathering Storm You use your staff's energy to fill the area with sympathetic magic. Each basic attack shortens your active cooldown times. Cooldown Reduction: 0.5 Seconds Willpower on Unlock: +3 ***Spell Sword You gain bonus armor for a short time after striking with Spirit Blade. Armor Bonus: 10% Duration: 6 Seconds Magic on Unlock: +3 ***Composed Long years of meditation have given the Arcane Warrior an unshakeable calm, even in the face of certain death. Magic on Unlock: +2 Willpower on Unlock: +5 Constitution on Unlock: +2 ***Mind over Matter You are immune to flanking from enemies and have less chance of being staggered when hit from the front. Constitution on Unlock: +3 ***Strength of Spirits Your Barriers draw on the magic of the Fade to absorb more energy before depleting. Barrier Bonus: 50% ***Phasing You have a chance to phase away from enemy attacks, taking no damage. Chance to Activate: 5% Magic on Unlock: +3 ***Peaceful Aura Your aura of tranquility makes enemies less likely to attack you in battle, even when you damage them. Threat Reduction: 50% Willpower on Unlock: +3 ***Conductive Current The more magical energy you expend, the more damage your spells do. Damage Bonus: 5% for every 10% missing Mana Mag on Unlock: +3 ***Blinding Terror You have learned to leave enemies vulnerable in their terror. Enemies that are Panicked take increased damage from all attacks. Damage Bonus vs. Panicked: 15% Magic on Unlock: +3 *'Ability Tree: Elemental' **Active ***Chain Lightning You unleash a blast of lightning that shocks one target and arcs to nearby enemies. Distance: 5 Meters Number of Hits: 4 Electric Damage: 250% Weapon Damage Shocked Duration: 8 Seconds Cooldown Time: 8 Seconds Cost: 50 Mana ****Upgrade: Arcing Surge Chain Lightning arcs farther and hits more targets. Distance Bonus: 4 Meters Additional hits: 2 ***Fade Step You let invisible waves of magic carry you forward, blurring ahead a short distance. Duration: 2 Seconds Cooldown Time: 12 Seconds ****Upgrade: Frost Step Passing through enemies hurts them and leaves them chilled. Ice Damage: 300% Weapon Damage Chill Duration: 8 Seconds ***Fade Cloak You surround yourself with the magic of the Veil itself. You are briefly invulnerable and can pass through enemies unharmed. Duration: 2 Seconds Cooldown Time: 12 Seconds Cost: 20 Mana ****Upgrade: Decloaking Blast If you rematerialize inside an enemy, they're blasted back with massive force. Spirit Damage: 1,000% Weapon Damage ***Veilstrike You recreate your own fist from the essence of the Fade and smash nearby foes to the ground. Area of Effect: 5 Meters Cooldown Time; 24 Seconds Cost: 35 Mana ****Upgrade: Punching Down You cast Veilstrike more easily, and the blow Weakens your enemies, causing them to do less damage. Cost Reduction: 15 Mana Weakened Duration: 10 Seconds ***Stonefist You summon a boulder from the Fade and smash it into your target, sending them flying. Spirit Damage: 500% Weapon Damage Cooldown Time: 8 Seconds Cost: 50 Mana Impact Detonator Ability: Use on Incapacitated foes for a Combo ****Upgrade: Shatterstone The boulder summoned by Stonefist now explodes on impact, Weakening and Staggering nearby enemies. Area of Effect: 4 Meters Weakened Duration: 10 Seconds ***Pull of the Abyss You create a tiny Rift that pulls enemies toward a central point. Area of Effect: 6 Meters Duration: 12 Seconds Cooldown Time: 32 Seconds Cost: 65 Mana ****Upgrade: Shaken Veil You can cast Pull of the Abyss more often, and enemies caught in its effect are Weakened. Cooldown Reduction: 8 Seconds Weakened Duration: 10 Seconds **Passive ***Rejuvenating Barrier When you or your allies have an active Barrier, the beneficial energy invigorates them and helps them recover Mana or Stamina more quickly. Mana Regeneration: 35% Constitution on Unlock: +3 ***Disturbance of Spirit Your offensive spells have a chance to Weaken your enemies. Weaken Chance: 5% Weakened Duration: 6 Seconds Willpower on Unlock: +3 ***Smothering Veil Weakened enemies have the damage they inflict reduced even further. Damage Reduction: 30% Willpower on Unlock: +3 ***Twisting Veil You catch stray magic around Weakened enemies and use them to increase the damage of your own attacks. Damage Bonus vs. Weakened: 15% Magic on Unlock: +3 ***Encircling Veil You use stray magic around Weakend enemies increase the power of status effects on them. Duration Bonus vs. Weakened: 25% Magic on Unlock: +3 ***Restorative Veil You pull stray magic from around Weakened enemies to regain Mana based on the damage you do to them. Mana Recover: 10% Magic on Unlock: +3 ***Stormbringer The storm comes to your aid even without your calling it. When you are in combat, lightning will periodically strike a random nearby enemy. Electric Damage: 300% Weapon Damage Radius: 25 Meters Cooldown Time: 15 Seconds Magic on Unlock: +3 ***Static Charge You sheathe yourself in lightning while casting spells. Enemies that attempt to interrupt your casting with attacks are struck by arcs that leave them paralyzed. Electric Damage: 100% Weapon Damage Shocked Duration: 6 Seconds Constitution on Unlock: +3 Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer playable characters Category:Elves Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Dalish Category:Inquisition members